


Saturday Morning

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett spends a lazy Saturday morning pampering Link a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

Rhett blinked his eyes a few times as he slowly came back to life. He smiled as he realized what day it was: it was Saturday, and he and Link had no responsibilities or plans to leave the house. He looked over at Link, who was still sound asleep, and smiled before nudging him in the arm.

“What?” Link said groggily, eyes still closed.

“Good morning.” Rhett said softly.

Link opened one eye. “Good morning. What time is it?”

Rhett leaned over and grabbed his phone. “Nine o’clock.”

“Ugh, it’s too early.” Link started to roll over and go back to sleep, but Rhett grabbed his shoulder.

“It’s not too early for breakfast.” He smiled.

“I’d rather sleep than eat.” Link said, turning his back towards Rhett and moving further away from him. Rhett caught him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“What if I made breakfast? Anything you want.”

“Sounds tempting.” Link replied. Rhett kissed and nuzzled Link’s neck. “Are you ready to get up now?”

Link turned and faced Rhett. “Not while you’re kissing me like that.” Link pressed his forehead against Rhett’s and the two men kissed and cuddled for a few minutes. Rhett reached down and pinched Link on the ass, causing him to let out a high pitched yelp.

“Now that you’re awake, you can join me in the kitchen while I make breakfast.” Rhett said with a smirk. Link knew there was no use refusing Rhett’s offer at this point, so he rolled out of bed and straightened the blankets before following Rhett into the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Rhett offered as Link sat down at the table.

“Yup.” Link responded. He leaned on the table and watched Rhett move about the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker before pulling the breakfast ingredients out of the fridge. Link wasn’t a morning person and hated getting out of bed when he didn’t have to, but being with Rhett made the effort worthwhile.

About 20 minutes later, Rhett set two plates piled with bacon and eggs on the table then went back to pour two cups of coffee. He prepared Link’s cup to his liking before setting it down in front of him.

“How’s that?” Rhett checked in as Link tasted the coffee.

“Perfect, as usual.” Link winked. The two men dug into their meals, doing more eating than talking. Rhett smiled as he listened to Link happily eat his meal. When the two men were done eating, Link got up to clear the plates.

“You don’t have to do that man, I can take care of that.”

Link shrugged. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. You did all the cooking, the least I could do is clean up.” Rhett sat back and finished his coffee as Link rinsed off the dishes, put them in the dishwasher, and wiped down the counters. When he was done he leaned against the counter and stroked the stubble on his chin. “I think I’m going to go shave and take a shower.”

“Do you need some company?”

Link laughed. “You want to keep me company in the shower?”

Rhett gave Link a naughty smile. “If you want me to. I can help scrub all those hard to reach places.”

Link smiled and shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen with Rhett following close behind. When they got into the bathroom, Rhett sat on the closed toilet lid as Link searched for his razor. “Where is that thing? I swear I left it right here…” Link pointed to an empty space on the counter.

“Here, let me look.” Rhett got up and Link stood behind him as he continued the search for his razor.  After a couple minutes, Rhett found it, stuck in the back corner of one of the drawers. He examined the blade. “This looks pretty dull. You want me to change it for you?”

“That would be nice.” Rhett discarded the dull blade and inserted a new one, then grabbed the can of shaving cream they shared. He turned towards Link and smiled. “Can I shave you?”

“Breakfast  _and_  a shave? You’re really spoiling me today.”

Rhett motioned for Link to sit on the counter and turned on the water. “You’re worth it.” He said as he tested the warmth of the water with his hand. When the temperature was to his satisfaction, Rhett took off Link’s glasses and ran his hands underneath the water, then used them to wet Link’s face and neck.

“How’s that feel?” He asked.

“Good, thanks.” Link said. Rhett applied a generous amount of sweet smelling shaving cream to Link’s face, then picked up the razor and situated himself between Link’s legs. “Lean your head back for me.” He said quietly. Link tilted his head back as Rhett proceeded to shave him, starting with his face and moving down to his neck. He took his time, using slow careful strokes and occasionally stopping to kiss one of the freshly shaven spots on Link’s face.

“Mmmm.” Link hummed happily, his lips curling into a smile.

“Don’t smile too much, I don’t want to miss anything.” Rhett said while focusing on a spot on Link’s cheek.

“Sorry.” Link put on a more neutral face as Rhett continued to shave him. When he was done, Rhett wiped Link’s face down and rinsed it off with more warm water. Link dropped his head down and grinned. “How do I look?”

“Sexy as hell.” Rhett took Link’s face into his hands and examined his handiwork before kissing him. He pulled back and ran a finger down his jaw line before brushing his lips across his neck.

“How’s that feel?” Link asked.

“Amazing.” Rhett whispered. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the faint fragrance of the shaving cream while placing a hand on the small of Link’s back and pushing him forward until their hips met. He slid his hands up Link’s shirt as they started kissing, gently scratching his back before pulling it off.

Link chuckled. “I’m not going to be the only one in here who’s half naked.” He reached for the bottom of Rhett’s shirt and Rhett grabbed his hands and helped him remove it. They spent several minutes making out and fondling each other before Link gently pushed Rhett away. With one silent swift motion he jumped off the counter and pressed Rhett up against the wall, kissing his neck hungrily before working his way down his chest. Rhett raised his hands above his head and whimpered as Link buried his face in his torso, dug his nails into his sides, and feasted on his lover’s flesh. Link moaned deeply and Rhett could feel it vibrate through his chest.

When Link reached Rhett’s waistband, Rhett reached down and pulled Link back up. “Let me do one more thing for you.” He said.  Rhett grabbed Link by the shoulders, leaned him against the wall, and told him to close his eyes. He caressed and kissed Link’s neck, savoring the taste and feel of his skin as he made his way down to his waist and eventually finding himself on his knees in front of him. He kissed Link’s stomach as he pulled his pants and underwear down, pausing to look up at him and smile.

“I love you.” He mouthed.

“I love you too.” Link responded.

Rhett rubbed his face in the patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair before beginning to kiss Link’s cock, teasing the opening with his tongue until it began to grow hard. Link reached down and gently pulled on Rhett’s hair as he let out a few breathy sighs of satisfaction.

“Stand up.” Link muttered. “I wanna kiss you.”

Rhett obeyed and stood up, beaming as he caught view of Link’s face. Link kissed Rhett fiercely, grabbing his ass as the two men began to grind their hips together. He yanked Rhett’s pants and boxers down a few inches below his hips and pulled out his cock, pressing the tip of his thumb into the base as he used the rest of his fingers to massage the shaft. Rhett reached for Link and touched him in a similar manner, and the two of them panted and moaned loudly until they brought each other to fruition.

When they were done, Link leaned his head back against the wall and smiled. Rhett kissed his forehead.

“How was that?” Rhett asked, moving his hands from Link’s groin to his hips.

“It was great. Did you enjoy it?”

“I always enjoy being with you.” Rhett said before giving Link a slow lazy kiss. “You ready for that shower now?”

Link smiled. “Only if you join me.”

“Absolutely.” Rhett said in a low seductive voice before removing his pants and underwear. He reached into the shower to turn the water on, then got in and motioned for Link to join him. Link sauntered over and stepped inside, pressing Rhett against the wall before closing the curtain.


End file.
